


questioning

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: based on a request from my tumblr of the same username asking if i could write about adam trying to figure out his orientation and his feelings about beetlejuice. originally posted on dec. 31, 2019.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Kudos: 20





	questioning

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> beej x adam- adam's questioning his sexuality and beej's well being beej and adam soon discovers he's not straight- beej catches on and does anything and everything to get reactions out of adam. Smut scenes would be nice- but it's fine if you'd rather not.
> 
> no smut bc that shit makes me uncomfy but let’s see what i can do also i’m ignoring the “to get reactions out of adam” bc it doesn’t fit with how i’ve characterized beej. i hope you still enjoy!
> 
> takes place after the events of the musical
> 
> 1167 words
> 
> cw: a little bit angsty. questioning adam. genderfluid beej.

beetlejuice was here. he was back. “hi.” he said in a nervous tone.  
he looked… anxious. and regretful.  
adam never thought he’d see beetlejuice again. he thought he’d never have to worry about that part of himself. he thought he would just be content with his wife for the rest of ever.  
but the feelings flooded back. the good ones, the bad ones, the ones adam didn’t even want to acknowledge.  
“why are you back?” barbara asked in a sympathetic voice.  
beetlejuice took a second to collect himself, “i missed you guys. i missed all of you. the only friends i’ve had in a long, long time.”  
friends. right.  
beetlejuice looked like he was about to start crying, so adam reached out and gave him a hug. barbara soon after joined.  
sniffling, beetlejuice asked, “can you get the deetzs in here?”  
“yeah, of course.” said adam. he went upstairs to get lydia, and barbara went to the kitchen, where delia and charles were attempting to bake.  
“beetlejuice!” lydia exclaimed as she ran to give the ghost a hug.  
after the deetzs calmed down their reactions to seeing beetlejuice for the first time in months, beetlejuice began speaking, something he clearly had practiced before.  
“i am severely sorry, to all of you. i was gross and selfish and i didn’t ever consider that what i was doing could hurt any of you. i understand if you don’t want to forgive me, or if you don’t want to speak to me again, but i’d like to try to explain it.” beetlejuice took a deep breath, “demons don’t have morals. they don’t have a sense of what’s right or wrong, or what, uh, emotionally hurts others. i did not realize that until i was alive. not only did i come to life, and was able to experience emotions, but i realized all the horrible things i’ve done as horrible.”  
“oh beej, i forgive you.” delia said, pulling the suddenly small man into a hug.  
slowly, as they processed what beetlejuice had said, the others joined the hug. lydia was next, then barbara, then charles. but not adam.  
adam wasn’t sure if he forgave beetlejuice. he had a lot of emotions to work through.  
as the group pulled away from beetlejuice, adam said, “i, um, need to think. i’ll talk to you later.”  
adam felt like beetlejuice was at least owed an answer, whether he was forgiven or not, because he had clearly changed. adam respected that he was trying to be a better person.  
adam made his way up to the attack, deep in thought. for the most part, adam had already decided he’d forgiven beetlejuice. he just wanted a sorry from him. but what he was trying to figure out, hardly had to do with beetlejuice.  
he was trying to figure out himself. adam always had the privilege of not having to figure out his identity. he had fallen in love with barbara early on, and hadn’t thought about any kind of romantic feelings for anyone else ever since. because he didn’t have those feelings, at least he didn’t think so.  
so adam started a step ahead of square one. he knew he was in love with barbara, and that he was attracted to beetlejuice, or at least he had been in the past. he was now reanalyzing his feelings for, well, everyone ever.   
about an hour later, beetlejuice knocked on the door to the attic.  
“hey, adam, is now a good time to ta-” adam kissed beetlejuice.  
adam quickly pulled away. “sorry, i won’t do that again. and speaking of that kind of stuff, i want you to apologize for every time you, you touched me without my consent.”  
beetlejuice was confused. “you do realize what you sound like after that, right?”  
“yes, and i said i’m sorry, it won’t happen again, i’m just trying to figure things out.”  
“well i guess it’s lucky for you that i’m always okay with kissing you.” beetlejuice joked. he quickly switched to a serious tone, “and i really am so, so sorry that i kissed you and i groped you without your permission. i was only thinking about myself, but i don’t think that way anymore. i know that most of the time when a guy says he’s changed, he doesn’t really mean it and he’s just trying to get in the other person’s pants, but i promise that’s not what’s going on here. i just feel really guilty about what i’ve done, and apologizing is the only way i can reconcile that.”  
“thank you.” adam said, unable to reach above a whisper. beeteljuice and adam were locked in eye contact.  
“and um, if you don’t mind me asking, you don’t have to answer, but, uh, why did you kiss me?”  
adam sighed, and sat down on the floor, gesturing for beetlejuice to sit next to him. he searched for the right words to say.  
“i… don’t think i’m straight.” he said finally.  
“oh? do you want to talk about it?” beetlejuice said, definitely feeling better about himself. this meant that adam liked him, right?  
“i always thought i was straight, because i’ve always just been in love with barbara, y’know?”  
“i don’t know, but continue.”  
“but then you came around, and, well, i can’t deny that i’m attracted to you- which is why i kissed you, i was making sure i wasn’t confusing any emotions- but i’ve never been attracted to a man before, at least i didn’t think.”  
“not to interrupt your thought process, but i’m not always a man. like, i have been basically the entire time you’ve known me, but i’m genderfluid. at least i think that’s what the breathers call it.” when adam gave beetlejuice a slightly confused look, he explained, “i used some of my time away to research.”  
“well i don’t know if that complicates it more.”  
“what were you going to say before i interrupted you?”  
“well, um. i think i have been attracted to men before, but i just didn’t realize it.”  
“really?”  
“yeah, i’m only just now realizing that i definitely wanted to fuck my college roommate.”  
“woah.” said beej, surprised with adam’s language.  
adam laughed, “yeah. there’s also been random other guys too, but it’s mostly guys.”  
“you’re mostly attracted to guys?”  
“yeah, i think so. i just didn’t realize it because i didn’t think i was queer!” adam exclaimed. “wait, am i allowed to use that word?”  
“i think so. i’m not really sure though.”  
“yeah…” adam grabbed beetlejuice’s hand. “i don’t want to raise your expectations, even though i’m pretty sure i already have, but i need to talk to barbara about all this. i’m not going to, to be with you if she doesn’t say it’s okay.”  
“wait, so…?”  
“i don’t know. i’m figuring a lot of things out right now.”  
“well, whatever it is you decide, i support you.” beetlejuice brought adam’s hand to his mouth, before stopping, “is this okay?”   
“yes.”  
beetlejuice kissed adam’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> incase you’re wondering, barbara fully supports adam & beej’s relationship, and adam decides he’s bi but has a preference for men. :)


End file.
